Dudosa Sexualidad
by Ceres Strifekeehl
Summary: Edward Elric ha llegado a una escuela un tanto... extraña. ¡¿Hombres vestidos de princesa! Crossover Princess Princess, si no la han visto no importa, igual le entenderan


'**D**udosa **S**exualidad'

_Shounen-Ai / Yaoi ; Crossover_

_EdxRoy EdxEnvy_

_Ceres StrifeKeelh._

**Disclaimer:**

_Fullmetal Alchemist NO ME PERTENECE, de lo contrario, creen ustedes que Winry EXISTIRIA siquiera? NO!_

**Aclaraciones:**

_Fic Anti-Winry. No se aceptan reclamaciones más tarde. Grax. _

_Shounen-Ai, tal vez yaoi, EdxRoy y EdxEnvy... y alguna que otra cosa segun se me vaya ocurriendo. _

_PoV, es decir, Punto de Vista de Ed. Pobre, pobre criaturita..._

_Universo Altenativo. Si, si, se que ya hay bastante de esto, pero¿qué se le va a hacer? Seamos felices con lo que tenemos. _

_Y, para colmo amigos, Crossover de "Princess Princess". Si no saben lo qué es o no la han visto, no importa, igual la tematica es simple y hasta un cerebro de titi como el mio lo entendería. _

**C**apitulo **1**:

**J**uegos **M**entales.

Soy Edward Elric. Ese es mi principal problema.

Siempre, cuando le digo mi nombre a alguien... "¡Ah, el hijo de Hohenheim!" o "¡Vaya¡Te pareces tanto a tu padre!" y "Con razón¡eres tan inteligente como él!". Como si alguna persona en el mundo quisiera parecerse a **ese**. Me ponen de mal humor. ¡Ah, y el colmo es mi hermanito; cada vez que le dicen eso mismo, se sonrroja y mueve la cabecita para arriba y para abajo, como si hubiera conocido a nuestro _"padre"_.

Mamá murio hace dos años. No habiamos tenido problema desde entonces, hasta que **él** llegó, y dijo "Oh, cuanto han crecido" y "Ahora seremos una familia".

"Pues llegaste bastante tarde¿no crees, viejo?"

Recuerdo muy bien que eso le dije. ¡Y el muy cinico, me sonrió y me acaricio la cabeza, como si yo fuera un perro!

"Lo siento."

Y, de mala gana, a mis dieciseis años, ahí me tienen, un total imbecil subiendose en un auto, dirigiendose hacia lo desconocido.

¿Adivinen qué:

Una semana y ya estaba HARTO. Completamente **HARTO.**

Por eso, ahora viajo en este autobus que se dirige a algún lugar lejano en la costa. Como aun es temprano, y voy lejos, soy la única persona a bordo, y el conductor me mira por el espejo como si yo fuera un bichito raro.

La escuela tiene reputación, no lo voy a negar; aunque me siento un poco mal por que me he venido estando peleado con Al. Él quiere a papá por que no lo conoce. Pudo haberse venido conmigo¡hay una secundaria justo al lado! Bien, que haga lo que quiera; cuando descubra la clase de persona que es **ese**, agarra un autobus sin que yo se lo diga. Derechito al internado, si señor.

Oh¡ahí esta, ahí esta! Wow... no le llaman _"Minforesth Academy"_ por nada... La verdad yo me imaginaba más bien uno de esos edificios anticuados estilo victoriano y cosas por el estilo, pero a juzgar por las apariencias esta bastante modernizada. Cualquier persona sabría, con sólo ver, que los salones son termicos y que...

"¿Edward Elric-kun?" ¿De donde ha salido este viejo, no pregunten, yo no lo se. "Soy el subdirector, Wolfgang Petersen. Vamos, te presentaré a tu grupo" Me sonrie, se da la vuelta yyyyy... ¡tal como pensé! Calvo, calvo, calvo. Hasta le brilla la parte de atrás de la cabeza... Desearía que a **ese** se le cayera un poco de cabello también... es su orgullo... y además, tiene demasiado...

Yo jamás, NUNCA me equivoco. Siempre tengo la razón. Si, los salones son térmicos; y si, según lo que el ancianito calvo y encorvado con aires de juventud me viene diciendo, estan muy bien equipados.

Entonces, de repente, se detiene y me mira de los pies a la cabeza, sonriente como una pera.

"¿Qué?" pregunto bruscamente. No me agrada esa mirada, es... como la de una persona... pervertida.

"Ya veo... eres de _ese_ tipo..." dice con interes y sonrie aun más.

"¿De _qué_ tipo?" irritable. Completamente irritable.

"Ya lo averiguaras, Elric-kun. Pronto, muy pronto..." eso ultimo sóno macabro. Como si hubiera oscuros secretos en esta escuela que no deberian ser vistos por nadie jamás... y que yo estoy a punto de descubrir. Un par de pasos más y nos detenemos frente a la puerta de un aula; él la abre.

"¿Me permite un momento? Traigo al alumno de nuevo traslado" pregunta al profesor, y este sonrie y asiente. "Vamos, Elric"

Bien... ok... esta atmosfera NO ME GUSTA. Digo, es común que las personas se le queden viendo a un alumno de nuevo traslado¡pero esto es ridiculo!... Además...

"Eh... oye..." le digo al viejo en voz baja, "¿donde estan las chicas?"

"¿Oh¿No te lo digo tu padre?" dice el sujeto, sorprendido. "Es un colegio de **HOMBRES**. Sólo **muchachos**, mi querido Edward."

¡ESE MALDITO VIEJO!

"¿QUÉ!" no tengo un espejo para verme, pero se que se me estan saliendo los ojos. Literalmente. ¿CÓMO SE ATREVE ESA IMITACIÓN BARATA DE _PADRE_ A MANDARME A UN INTERNADO DE CHICOS¡Y SIN DECIRME NADA¿Acaso es una retorcida venganza por que llene de catsup su corbata favorita¿O por que le pegue sin querer y le disloque la quijada? ... bueno, no fue sin querer¡pero no tenida razones suficientes para hacerme esto!

¡El colmo del asunto esta en que todos estos tios me miran embelesado como si yo fuera una chica candente en bikini! Puedo jurar que hasta les veo los corazoncitos en los ojos, y que hay miles de chispitas a mi alrededor, y ese olor... ¿perfume?

"¿Qué sucede, Edward-kun?" me pregunta el viejo sonriente, como si no pasara nada.

¡Ooh¡Ya se! Esto es un complot. Si, si, una conspiración de **ese** para hacerme volver a casa con el rabo entre las patas. ¡No, no, no! No lo lograra... ¡Por Dios que no lo logrará!

"Nada" sonrio inocentemente, y luego me dirijo a mis compañeros. "Soy Edward Elric. Espero que nos llevemos bien."

La reacción no es la que esperaba. Suspiros, autogolpes, autopellizcos... ¿qué rayos pasa aquí!

"Por favor, sientate junto a Envy. El chico de cabello largo allá atrás. Él se encargara de mostrarte la escuela después"

¿_Envy_...¿Qué clase de nombre enfermo es ese? ... ¿Acaso tiene padres hippies o algo así?

Me acerco lentamente, son voltear a ver a mis compañeros. Me asustan... siento como si en cualquier momento se me fueran a echar encima y a... a... a...

"Hola. Soy Envy Brent Bell, mucho gusto" esa voz... volteo, lo miro y... ¿es una mujer! ... internado para hombres... ¡pero tiene el cabello largo, y esos ojos, esos ojos! "¿Qué pasa?" me pregunta cuando me le quedo mirando. Se mueve un poco hacía atrás y... no senos. No cintura, no nada. Hombre. Aunque parece ser una de esas extrañas mezclas de hombre y mujer... **¿**androgino

"Ah... hola. Mucho gusto..."

La clase transcurre sin mayor anormalidad... excepto por esas miraditas de los chicos de al lado. Y de los del otro lado. Y los de enfrente y los de atrás. La campana suena. Como llegue en el cuarto periodo, es hora de ir al dormitorio...

"Es por aquí" me dice Brent Bell sonriente y radiante... Hasta que tropieza con un tipo alto, rubio y fornido.

"¡Envy-kun!" lo abraza¿ese sujeto esta brillando color rosa? "¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte!"

"Si..." aparentemente el pobre esta siendo asfixiado. Soy una buena persona, así que ayudare.

"Esto... Soy Edward Elric, soy nuevo. ¿Es usted un profesor?"

"¡Jojojo!" risa tipo Santa Clous, "No precisamente, Edward-kun." Me esta echando la misma mirada que el anciano calvo. "Oooh... ¿nuevo _recluta_, Envy-kun?" este afirma. ¿_Nuevo recluta_¿Es algún codigo clave?... "Bueno, nos veremos luego. ¡Que tengan suere, Envy-kun, Edward-kun!"

"¿Qué es...?"

"Lo sabrás dentro de poco" no termina de convencerme esa sonrisita en la cara del hippie. Luego de caminar mucho y hablar poco, llegamos al gran edificio donde estan los dormitorios, y nos recibe un chico de grado superior.

"Yo, Envy. Y tu debes ser Elric" es diferente a los demás... ¿cómo lo digo...? Tiene una apariencia más resaltable. Y una mirada muy dominante. "Te ves justo como en la foto... Creo que deberiamos darle **P**-**R**oom¿no?"

"Si" ahora la sonrisa en el rostro de Envy se va... se va... se fue.

"Por cierto, tu y Russel tienen trabajo en media hora. Mejor será que vayas y te prepares¿nee, En-vy-chan?" ante esto ultimo, el hippie hace una mueca, se despide y se va. Me deja sólo con este tipo...

"¿Y tu eres...?"

"Oh. Roy Mustang" dice con indiferencia. "Presidente del Consejo Estudiantil."

"Oh... ¿y tiene el Presidente que recibir a todos los alumnos nuevos?" pregunto con sarcasmo.

"No, sólo a los que son _como tu_."

Oh oh. ¿Leyó el expediente¡Yo no lleve esa serpiente, entró en mi mochila sola! Y a esa chica... ¡Ella se me echo encima primero, yo solamente aproveche la oportunidad!

"¿Qué quieres decir?" me estoy poniendo palido, lo sé... Mustang sonrie, sonrie de manera pervertida y malefica, como si estuviera planeando al siniestro conmigo...

"Deja que te acompañe a tu habitación" Mejor ni preguntar. "Por cierto, me estaba fijando hace un momento.. ¿cuanto mides?"

"Que te importa" respondo con irritación.

"¿Cuanto?"

"No me molestes."

"¿Cuanto, E-do-chan?"

"¡YA CALLATE!" ¡Pero que insoportable!

"¿Cuanto?"

".. 1.54" Se le inflan las mejillas y se echa a reir. "¡Por eso no queria decirlo!"

"¡Eres incluso más pequeño que Envy¡Él te lleva 12 centimetros!" Si, claro.

"Como tu eres un monstruo mutante superdesarrollado, te burlas de mi estatura¿no? Clasico." Necesitaba responder algo, defender mi dignidad.

"Es preferible eso a ser _chiquito_"

Entre todas las palabra para burlarse de mi baja estatura, tenia que escoger _esa_.

"¡NO ESTOY CHIQUITO¡¿DICES QUE SOY TAN PEQUEÑO QUE TIENES QUE USAR UNA LUPA PARA VERME!"

"Pues casi" rie. Rie mientras puedas, Roy Mustang... "Aqui es" se detiene frente a una puerta que dice '**P**-**R**oom' con letras tipo roman color escarlata. "Tus maletas ya estan dentro. Ponte ropa comoda y ve a mi oficina, que esta al final de este pasillo." Y se va antes de que yo pueda objetar.

El lugar es extraño. Es espacioso, tiene dos camas... dos escritorios¿acaso compartire habitación? Como sea, me pongo lo primero que encuentro, me arreglo un poco el cabello y salgo como si nada. Pero entonces...

"Una... **¿CHICA!**" Tiene que haber un error. Esa muchacha... con vestido de encajes negros, y maquillaje, y brillitos en el cabello... No puede ser...

"Hola, Edo-kun" sonrisa cinica y pervertida... cabello hippie...

**"... ¿ENVY!"**

**F**ree**T**alk

_Lindo, lindo primer capitulo. Siento mucho si hice que el odio de Ed hacia su padre pareciera exagerado, pero tenia que ser así para que la cosa siguiera. ¡Envy princesa¡Que hermoso! Y, como habran leido lo que dice Roy, el otro es Russell. Por cierto¿alguien sabe cuál es su apellido?. Envy no tiene, asi que lo invente. Pero Russell... seguro que por ahí anda. Haganmelo saber. _

_Exacto. Este es un UA diferente y torcido. Amo el crossover con Princess Princes, no importa cual sea la otra serie. Saint Seiya, Bleach, Meine Liebe... pero elegí esta, aunque no haya tantos chicos buenos. Con tener tres para hacerla de princesas soy feliz. _

_Trate de meterme en la mentecita de Eddie. No se si sea buena idea que yo lo diga, pero... creo que tengo una especie de habilidad para averiguar lo que piensa el personaje. También me pasa con las personas de verdad. Sé que él no es tan burlón y sarcastico, pero lo agarramos en un mal día. _

_Espero sus reviews para continuar con esto, por que¿saben, si la historia no tiene comentarios no la continuo. Perdón, politica de escritora. _

_Por cierto¿se nota que abuso de las palabras _"ese" _y_ "esa"_? Lo lamento, es una especie de _tick_ psicologico._

_¿Creen que hice a Envy demasiado bueno? Descuiden, es solo la fachada._

_Cuidente, y no mueran en un autobus por que NO ES elegante. _

**C**eres **S**trifeKeelh,

_Julio, 2006._


End file.
